The story of how Ice met Fire
by kzle2themax
Summary: This story is going to start right at Dany and Jon's last meeting in episode 3 of season 7. While the first chapter is the exact conversation they had, the rest will be all original. I understand that the first chapter is very short but this is my first fanfiction and I hope you all enjoy this!
1. Chapter 1

This story is solely focused on Daenerys and Jon Snow taking place during, and directly after episode 3 of season 7. The continuation is loosely based on script leaks which may or may not be true.

Chapter 1

As Jon Snow exited the looming metal doors of the castle at Dragonstone, he admired the view of the sunset stretching out before him. The calm and lazy breeze gently blowing at his curly black hair coupled with the gentle crash of the ocean waves briefly gave him peace of mind. It made him wonder how his people were doing in the north and if Sansa, his half-sister, had made good decisions and hadn't ruined everything he had worked hard to put in place. While Jon still trusted his sister, he worried about her because the two had many differing opinions on different matters. Suddenly, while he stood there thinking to himself, the calming ambience was pierced with the loud roar of one of Daenerys Targaryen's dragons. He chuckled quietly to himself and gazed up in awe as it flew lazily off into the clouds joining another dragon. As Jon stared off into the distance he noticed the glimmering hair that belonged to the woman that had repeatedly demanded he bend his knee and pledge allegiance to her. The first thing he noticed about Daenerys in the throne room earlier that day was the beautiful hair, but as he got closer, saw just how beautiful she really was. The beauty didn't make the negotiations any easier, however and the meeting was adjourned before they could come to an agreement. While he understood Daenerys' motives, it still didn't bring him any closer to pledging his loyalty to her. After speaking to Tyrion, her hand, about mining and collecting the dragon glass buried deeply within Dragonstone, he hoped that Tyrion had convinced her to help in the northerners plight against the Night King and his army of the undead. After looking down towards Daenerys for a few minutes, Jon decided that now would be one of the best moments to talk to the self proclaimed queen. He began to walk slowly down the long, winding, stony staircase towards the commanding presence that was Daenerys.

Daenerys Targaryen stood solemnly at the bottom of the lengthy steps up to her newly acquired fortress. The wind lightly blew her beautiful silver hair as she watched her children flying around in the sky. She closed her eyes and briefly soaked in the sounds and smells of the surrounding area. The gentle sound of waves crashing and the faint chirps of birds around the area. While she was fond to be where so many of her previous ancestors had been, she grew quite tired of sitting in the dark and dreary throne room and enjoyed being outside. Her mind began to drift to the meeting she held earlier with Jon Snow. From the first moment she laid eyes on him she was surprised to see that he was extremely handsome in a rugged sort of way, but she had seen many handsome men in her lifetime. The only thing she needed of him was allegience, not a relationship. He proved to be increasingly frustrating and refused multiple times to swear his allegiance to her. She slowly opened her eyes to see Viserion glide over her, casting a shadow over her small body. She was so entranced with her child that she failed to notice someone walking down the stairs behind her. "Amazing thing to see" Jon Snow gruffly said from behind her. Dany felt a swell of pride for her children, but decided it best to not show and kept looking forward. "I named them for my brothers" She paused and continued "Viserys and Rhaegar". After another pause, she slowly turned to face the handsome northerner saying "They're both gone now". Jon didn't say anything and kept watching the two dragons glide lazily off into the sunset. Dany, quickly remembering what Tyrion had told her about the "King of the North" said softly to him "You lost two brothers as well?" After he only chose to nod Daenerys became more impatient with her counterpart. "People thought dragons were gone forever, but here they are". She paused before continuing "perhaps we should all be examining what we think we know." After hearing the news about the Greyjoy's fleet, she was willing to say whatever she could to gain a new ally. Jon, with almost a chuckle in his voice replied "You've been talking to Tyrion." Dany quickly thought to herself, 'well obviously' before replying "he is my hand" sarcastically. She looked back at Snow to try and judge his expression, but it was the same stoic face he always seemed to have. "He enjoys talking" he muttered. Dany quickly fired back "We all enjoy what we're good at" but Jon replied just as quickly "I don't" without even glancing towards the beautiful Targaryen. Daenerys, a bit shocked by his comment which obviously meant he was good at killing, gazed up and stared directly at his face. The way the sun shown down on his pale face, she started to really admire how handsome he was. She quickly realised just what she was doing however, and, blinking quickly thought back to the matter at hand. "You know I'm not going to let Cercei stay on the Iron Thro-" "I never expected you would" Jon said, interupting the Queen. "And I haven't changed my mind as to what kingdoms belong to that throne" she retorted. "I haven't either" says Jon with a twinge of annoyance. The two stare at each other before Dany looks away, causing him to do the same. She wonders to herself why this infuriating man refuses to pledge his allegiance to her and gazes back up towards her castle. Hundreds of thoughts race through her head, but she chooses to go with the advice Tyrion had given her earlier. "I will allow you to mine the dragon glass and forge weapons from it." She pauses after seeing the surprise on Jon's face after he turns to look at her. "Any resources or men you need I will provide for you" Dany stares intently into his dark eyes and spots utter shock. "Thank you" he says softly, his mind clearly reeling. Dany, content with his response turns back to look into the sunset thinking this would be the end of the discussion. Jon starts to turn back up towards the stairs, but pauses and questions softly "So you believe me then, about the Night King and the army of the dead?" Dany thought to herself that of course she didn't but thought it best to not give a definitive response and continued staring off into the sunset. "You'd better get to work Jon Snow" she replies in a hopeful voice. Jon, clearly annoyed by her response but also glad she is willing to help, resigns to climbing back up all of the steps back into the castle. As he starts back up the rising staircase, Dany turns back and flicks her gaze up at his flowing black hair and watches silently as he makes his way up the stairway. She thinks to herself in wonderment about this new and strange man from the north. She comes to understand why so many lords had put their faith in him and begins to find herself believing in the lore of Jon Snow.

A few hours had past since Jon had met with Daenerys at the bottom of the stairs. After the conversation had ended, Jon went to find Dany's advisor Missandei to help translate information to the Dothraki workers that would be helping him to mine the dragon glass from within the caves of Dragon Stone. Because it was already nightfall and there could be no work to be done at that present moment, Jon resigned to go to his bed chamber and take a bath while he waited to be summoned for dinner. He had sent Sir Davos out to help hand select the workers who would be doing most of the mining and hand selecting the blacksmith's who would be attempting to make weapons out of materials they had never worked with before. He looked slowly around his dark room, but was surprised to see a full size bed with red sheets bearing the dragon emblem of the House of Targaryen. walking into his bathroom, he was again surprised to see a comfy looking area with a large mirror and a rather large circular stone tub. Jon undressed quickly, glad to be rid of the cumbersome armour and heavy cape for a little relief, at least for a little while. After undressing, Jon eased slowly into the pool of hot water and let out a sigh of relief as he eased into a comfortable position. He sat in the steaming water just enjoying the warmth for a few minutes, but then, his mind drifted towards the beautiful woman that kept him as a borderline prisoner. Jon wasn't quite sure that she believed his stories, but thought about what his own thoughts would be like had he been in her place. It was difficult to believe in an undead army and a Night King that handn't been seen in centuries. He knew that it would probably take finding a white walker and bringing it Dragonstone to convince the Mother of Dragons to wholeheartedly join the fight against the undead army. His mind then strayed back to the intense meeting they'd had in the throne room when Daenerys had described her journey. She claimed to have been raped and sold into slavery. When she had made these comments to Jon it had disturbed him not just because of what happened, but it made him think that if it could happen to a girl with a royal name such as Targaryen, the same things could have happened to one or both of his half-sisters. A sharp knocking on his door alerted him to the presence of Missandei at his door, however before he moved she opened his door and entered. "Regretfully Queen Daenerys will not be dining with you tonight as some things have come up, your food will be brought directly here." After reciting this quickly, she left the room, leaving Jon to his own thoughts. Jon quietly sneered to himself, evidently the Queen so avid in the helping of others can't take the time out of her busy schedule to eat a simple dinner. He kept contemplating over what could have come up before he finally got out of the tub, dried off, and redressed to await the coming of his food.


	2. Chapter 2

This story is solely focused on Daenerys and Jon Snow taking place during, and directly after episode 3 of season 7. The continuation is loosely based on script leaks which may or may not be true.

Chapter 2

 _There's is an audible crunching sound as Jon Snow slowly walks through the snowfallen forest. He looks around slowly to get a bearing of his surroundings, but is taken aback by the beauty of the snow on all of the spruce trees around him. As he treks through the snowy forest, he suddenly hears what sounds like a cry for help. Jon immediately begins to run towards the noise, believing he can help someone in danger. 'Who could this person be?' Jon wonders. A chill runs down his spine as the cry becomes almost a screech as he gets closer and closer to whatever the sound is. As he gets closer Jon breaks into a full on sprint, but the closer he gets, the worse the scream becomes. Suddenly he bursts through a line of bushes but freezes. Just five feet in front of him, the Night King stands, ice sword in his hand. Jon immediately reaches for his sword, Longclaw but fear grips him as he realizes it isn't strapped to his waist. He tries to turn and run, but feels paralyzed. The only thing he can do is watch as the Night King Slowly takes step after step through the snow until he is within swinging range of his icy longsword. Much to the horror of Jon, The Night King raises his blade begins to swing down and the blade comes whistling down upon it's-_

Jon Snow awakes with a start and immediately checks his neck for any type of wound that the Night King could've inflicted. Gasping for breath, he climbs out of bed to look in the crude mirror that was provided for him near his tub. He stares himself down and can see the glistening sweat rolling down his forehead and cheeks. Mumbling to himself out loud he says, "I have to convince her. I have to show her somehow." He then splashes frigid water out of the pitcher in his room onto his face and prepares to get dressed. He looks into the mirror one more time to examine carefully the scar right where his heart was, bestowed upon him by Ollie. He thought back to the previous day when Davos had nearly told the queen what had happened to him. "He took a knife in the heart for his people, he gave his own-" Jon knew this was probably something that he should talk to Daenerys about only when he was ready to and only when they were alone. After donning his armour he had worn the previous day, Jon made his way down to the beach to explore what the dragon glass gave looked like on his own. By the time he had made it all the way down the long stone staircase out of the castle, he saw Davos smiling towards him, halfway down the beach with a massive torch. Jon began to ease through the wet sand, but paused when he heard the faint screech of one of Daenerys' dragons. Turning around, he could what looked to be the red and black scales of Drogon high above the impenetrable fortress and could swear he saw the golden hair of Daenerys towards the top. After admiring the gliding dragon for a moment, he continued on until he was within talking distance of Davos. "The cave is magnificent my grace, simply amazing" Jon chuckles and replies "well, we've got a lot riding on it so I'd hope so." The two began to make their way into the cave with Davos leading the way, holding the torch out in front of him to illuminate the dragon glass shining brightly all throughout the crevices within. Jon was astounded by how much there was and no matter how far he and Davos walked, it seemed like the glass continued to stretch on and on. "We may have some proof of white walkers to show to queen high horse your grace" Davos grunted. "What do you mean?" Asked a very surprised Jon. "One of the Dothraki found a closed off room last night with all kinds of cave paintings from the first men when they were here." Davos began shining the torch on the wall and continued, "It shows them banding together with weapons to fight" Davos didn't even finish his sentence, instead he just lifted the torch to show ancient paintings of the wigths and the Night King. Jon froze, the painting, bringing him back to his dream for a split second. "I need to show Daenerys this as quickly as possible" Jon muttered. He quickly ran back out of the dark cave to find a Dothraki soldier waiting outside. "Send for the queen! I have to show her something extremely important!" Jon yelled out frantically. Unfortunantly since the Dothraki didn't speak English, he just stared at Jon with a bored expression glued to his face. "What are you do-" then it dawned on Jon that he couldn't communicate with the hulk of a man. Jon then grabbed his torch and started to make his way down the beach towards where the long winding staircase began, but to his surprise, Daenerys was already making her way down the stairs with Missandei and half a dozen Dothraki in tow.

"Have we gotten any word yet on Greyworm and the rest of the unsullied?" Daenerys asked. "No my grace" Missandei replied wearily. "He'll come back, Missandei." "He'd better" she replied quickly. Dany began to look inquisitively towards Missandei and wondered if there was beginning to be a budding relationship between her and Greyworm. ."What happened" Dany asked with a smirk. A small smile crept upon Missandei's face as she replied, "Many things." "Many things?" Daenerys repeated as a question, smiling all the while. The two then noticed Snow approaches from the beach, Daenerys flashed a knowing smile to Missandei before continuing out on the beach. Dany turned around saying "Reri, anna is ok" or "Stay, it is ok" to her Dothraki guards. She and Missandei made their way down onto the beach to meet with a very excited looking Jon. "I've got something to show you my grace" Jon exclaimed, sounding almost out of breath. Dany and Missandei glanced quickly at each other before the trio began walking back down the beach back to the cavern that Jon had just emerged from. Being down on the beach as they walked in the sand with the spray of the sea made Daenerys feel almost joyful. With the sun peeking out from behind the clouds she thought to herself that today could be a good day. When the three of them got the entrance, Missandei spoke up, "My grace I'll just wait out here." Daenerys nodded and walked into the dimly lit cave with Jon. As the two of them first entered, Dany is astounded. The way the light rippled and danced along the dragon glass was magical in a way. Little light shapes fluttered around the otherwise black cavern in a way Dany had never seen before. "It's beautiful in here" she whispered. Eyeing Daenyerys, Jon whispered "There's still something else I need to show you." Jon continued to lead Dany through the cavern until they reached the point where Davos had led Jon earlier. Suddenly, as Jon's torch became closer and closer, the cave paintings were once again bathed in light to be seen by outside eyes. Dany gasped and said "These are amazing. Who were they made by?" "The children of the forest" Jon muttered gruffly. Soon however, Dany began to notice something else painted on the cave wall. She observed three white figures with shining blue eyes and each with a long white beard. "What are-" "Those are the white walkers my grace" Jon interrupted. The two began to stare at each other in the dimly lit room. Dany had a moment of realization, as she began to see some truth in what Jon had described to her. Jon Snow was the honest man Tyrion had described to her she realized. She gazed into his eyes as he did the same with the torch light playfully dancing over his face. The only thing one could hear was the deep breathing shared between the two in the dimly lit room as the two stood a mere ten inches apart. Suddenly however, Dany snapped out of her trance after realizing just exactly what trap she was beginning to fall into. "You say you cannot hope to defeat the Night King without my armies and dragons?" Dany whispered. Jon slowly shook his head. "I will fight with you north of the wall Jon Snow." Jon's eyes lit up as she said this, but suddenly she broke the silence again "If you bend the knee". Jon was at a loss of words having gone from a high point to a low point within seconds. Before one of them could respond Missandei audibly coughed behind them. "My lady, you have another errr... guest." "Who is it?" Dany questioned. "Ser Jorah


End file.
